cuidando a un bebe
by neko-chan0423
Summary: kowalski vuelve a reparar su rayo que hacia jovenes a las cosas, lo que molesta a skipper, y cuando quiso arrebatarselo se les callo a los dos y un rayo les disparo a marlene, dalia y kristal convirtiendolas en niñas, casi bebes. skipper, rico y private cuidaran de ellas mientras kowalski repara su invento, que pasara durante ese tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: hola lectoras y lectores, aquí les traigo otro fic, si, sigo fastidiando, jajajajaja no se desharán de mi tan fácil :D, si no te gusto mi pareja de RiLia y prikris no lo veas, para evitar malos comentarios.

Parejas: RiLia, Skilene, prikris y koju. (Las tres primeras serán futuras.

Advertencia: Kowalski XD, solo lean, bueno tampoco los obligo., y leve pedofilia (lolicon creo que sería el termino de adulto/niña, o será igual shota?, espero no tengan problemas con esto, y repito si no les gusta mis dos parejas ni la pedofilia no lo leas.

* * *

Ahí estaba el, en frente de lo que antes era una gata llegando a la adultez y la cual ahora era una niña o más bien un bebe, pero no solo estaba él, también estaba Skipper y Private y por supuesto Marlene y kristal, las tres niñas llorando y ellos aun en shock, mientras Kowalski se encontraba nervioso, todo empezó en la tarde cuando todos los humanos se habían marchado, Marlene y dalia platicaban alegremente hacia el habitad de los pingüinos.

-vaya que vergüenza-dijo sonrojada y sonriente Marlene.

-jajajaja y~ ¿cierto o no tu resultado?-pregunto riendo levemente dalia.

-cierto-confeso la nutria levemente sonrojada.

-eehh~-emitió dalia sonriendo con picaría mientras la nutria se sonrojaba mas.

Siguieron platicando hasta llegar a la base de las cuatro aves, una vez que estuvieron en la plataforma se escuchaban quejas.

-Kowalski, recuerda los problemas que causo la vez anterior-le regaño Skipper al más alto mientras las dos entraban.

-¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto dalia captando las miradas de todos.

-bueno, si, Kowalski volvió a reparar aquel rayo que hacía más joven a cualquier cosa, el que te conté la otra vez-respondió Skipper tratando de calmarse.

-oh ya veo-dijo dalia mientras el pingüino de cabeza plana se volvía a su teniente.

-desásete de eso-ordeno apuntado la pistola que estaba en las aletas del pingüino.

-pero…-quiso protestar el más listo pero lo interrumpió Skipper.

-nada de peros-negó tomando la pistola pero su teniente se resistió.

-será mejor que vengamos mas al rato-susurro dalia al oído de la mayor (*).

-tienes razón-asintió la ojiverde mientras dalia llamaba a su hermana que estaba cerca de la tele.

-te atreves a hacerme una insubordinación, soldado-dijo Skipper con el ceño fruncido.

-no, pero…-Kowalski seguía forcejeando hasta que la pistola se le escapo de las aletas y dio contra el suelo sacando un rayo que les dio a las tres chicas quienes se sorprendieron y no pudieron esquivarlo.

Una vez que les dio comenzó a emanar demasiado humo que hizo toser a los cuatro, una vez que el humo se fue, se logro distinguir a las tres convertidas en bebes, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, con sus bocas entre abiertas y a punto de llorar mientras los cuatros se encontraban sorprendido.

-¿chicas?-llamo Skipper pero las tres se sobresaltaron y del susto rompieron en llanto.

Y así fue como empezó, Skipper sacudió su cabeza y se volvió al pingüino más listo.

-Kowalski!-llamo el más bajo mientras el mencionado daba un respingo.

-s-si-dijo nervioso.

En lo que Skipper regañaba y trataba de pegar a Kowalski y este huía de él, Private y rico se acercaron a las tres para calmarlas ya que por el escándalo de los dos comenzaron a llorar más fuerte.

-ya basta, ya hicieron llorar más a las chicas!-grito molesto Private mientras los dos se detenían.

-bien, será mejor que cuidemos de ellas mientras Kowalski repara su rayo-dijo viendo la destruida pistola en el piso la cual aun emanaba un poco de humo.

-d-de acuerdo-dijo tomando su destruido invento y dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

-bien-dijo Private mientras miraba a las tres que estaban asustadas y abrazadas.

-en serio que los inventos de Kowalski solo nos trae problemas-suspiro Skipper acercándose a los cinco sobresaltando a las tres.

-será difícil el tomarlas, parece que nos tiene miedo-dijo prívate viendo a las tres y después a su líder.

-ciertamente-asintió con seriedad.

-ven, vamos no te voy a hacer nada-dijo suavemente prívate acercándose lentamente a kristal quien se asusto y dalia se colocaba enfrente de ella asustada pero tratando de protegerla aunque se notaba que estaba aterrada.

-tranquila dalia no le voy hacer nada-dijo mirando a los ojos a la gata quien lentamente se relajo y Private pudo tomar a la coneja seguido por la mirada de la ojinaranja.

-no fue tan difícil-dijo Skipper viendo como kristal se encontraba tranquila en las aletas del joven pingüino.

-sip-asintió sonriente-_pero me pregunto cómo le irá a ellos_-pensó el joven mirando a los dos restantes.

Private dejo a kristal en el cubículo de abajo mientras jugaba con ella con su lunacornio.

-bien-dijo Skipper después de un suspiro-v-ven-dijo forcejeando una sonrisa mientras la pequeña nutria trataba de huir pero ni siquiera podía caminar bien.

-_ven, dalia_-gruño rico tratando de tomar a la gata que estaba pegada a la pared como si fuera una calcomanía.

Skipper fue capaz de tomar a la nutria pero cuando la tenía en sus aletas esta rompió en llanto, rico tomo a dalia pero se forcejeaba teniendo los ojos llorosos.

-ya cálmense-dijo Skipper desesperado tratando de tranquilizar a Marlene en vano.

-_ya ya_-gruño el pingüino de la cicatriz acunando a dalia quien lloraba, y comenzaba a cansarse de tanto forcejear pero aun insistía.

Las dos chicas miraron a los ojos a los pingüinos que las sostenían, y trataron de calmarse, aunque seguían tensas, algo raro fue que a los dos se les hizo un hueco en el estomago al ver sus ojos llorosos, después de varios minutos que parecian una eternidad, las dos niñas se tranquilizaron completamente, Skipper fue a ver a su teniente para no tener que gritarle y asustar a la nutria que con tanto esfuerzo mental y físico había logrado calmar.

Mientras tanto rico se sentó cerca de las escaleras aun con la gata en aletas la cual tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas y sollozaba suavemente.

-_eehh~, de niña eras así de llorona_-gruño cargando enfrente a la gata.

-miu- emitió la angora confundida.

-_miu_?-profirió el pingüino.

-al parecer no pueden hablar ni entendernos muy bien, oh eso creo-dijo Private captando la mirada del de la cicatriz.

-_oh ya veo_-asintió volviendo a mirar a la gata mientras Skipper regresaba.

-al parecer el rayo de Kowalski está muy destruido y tardara más de una semana en arreglarlo bien-explico Skipper dirigiéndose a sus subordinados.

De pronto tres estómagos rugieron mientras las tres volvían a cristalizar sus ojos y los tres pingüinos tenían un trueno por fondo.

Después de darles de comer un pescado a cada una, a excepción de kristal quien prefería más las zanahorias, Skipper miro exhausto el reloj mientras las chicas dormían en sus aletas.

-es hora de dormir, chicos- dijo mientras los tres se dirigían a su cubículo, Skipper apago la luz, no tenían más opción que dormir abrazando a su correspondiente niña, la noche iba tranquila hasta que el llanto de dalia los despertó sobresaltados y es que la pobre casi cae por culpa de rico quien en sueños la había soltado y al momento de moverse la empujo, despertándola y haciendo que casi se cayera.

-rico, cuídala bien!-grito Skipper molesto mientras rico arrullaba a la gata quien paraba de llorar, esta vez rico coloco a dalia entre la pared y el.

Pero dalia no fue la única quien hizo despertar a los pingüinos en la noche, igual Marlene quien se zafo de Skipper y al moverse igual iba a caerse y del susto comenzó a llorar.

Al día siguiente los cuatro tenían unas ojeras mientras les daban de comer a las niñas, después de darles de comer y comer ellos también, las niñas se durmieron cerca de los cubículos en el suelo para evitar que una de ellas cayera, obviamente, encima de una manta. Y rico igual se durmió solo que el cerca de la mesa tirado en el piso.

Dalia despertó por si sola sobresaltando a los dos pingüinos ya que creyeron que iba a llorar, pero no, mas se asombraron al ver que iba en cuatro patas hacia rico.

Camino hacia él y jalo muy suavemente su aleta con sus dos manos, tantas veces hasta despertarlo, el ojiazul abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a la que lo había despertado.

-_ah, dalia, que pasa?_-gruño tallándose un ojo y bostezando mientras la paraba.

-miu-maulló la angora en respuesta.

-_eh?_-dijo confundido el del Mohawk.

-miuu~-chillo la niña apretando su entrepierna entonces entendió lo que quiso decir.

-rápido, antes de que se haga-grito Skipper mientras rico entraba en pánico, con un sonrojo tomo a la gata y la llevo al baño, se sentía todo un pervertido y mas ya que era una niña y él se avergonzaba de eso.

Después de que se escuchara al agua irse rico salió del baño con dalia en sus aletas.

Minutos después Marlene fue la que se despertó haciendo a Skipper gruñir teniendo un sonrojo.

Después de un rato, los tres se reunieron en la mesa teniendo un sonrojo mientras las tres niñas jugaban.

-bien, como le vamos a hacer para sustituirlas?-dijo Skipper mirando de reojo a las tres chicas que reían mientras jugaban con una pelota.

-_no che_-dijo rico subiendo y bajando los hombros y después mirando a Private.

-lo siento Skipper yo tampoco tengo ideas-negó el joven pingüino ante la mirada de los dos.

Los tres miraron a las niñas quienes ahora dormían.

Después de pensarlo demasiado, tuvieron una idea, aunque seguramente no era tan buena.

-entonces tengo que fingir que soy kristal-dijo mort con su tono infantil mientras los tres pingüinos estaba en el habitad de los lémures y extrañamente no se encontraba julien.

-así es-asintió Skipper.

-tendríamos que consultarlo con el rey-dijo Maurice mientras el mencionado entraba agitado al habitad.

-¡ah! Hola monjas-saludo acercándose a ellos-que cosa andan haciendo ustedes aquí?-

-Vienen a pedir prestado a mort-respondió Maurice por parte de los tres.

-oh claro pueden llevárselo-dijo subiéndose a su trono y gruñendo al momento de sentarse.

Los pingüinos se alejaron de el llevándose a mort a su habitad, pero antes metiendo a las tres chicas al laboratorio para que no las viera.

Después de hacer la media metamorfosis, mort estaba "listo", estaba pintado de gris y tenía orejas de conejo con una diadema más una colita esponjosita,

-ahora solo falta Marlene y dalia-dijo Skipper mirando a sus soldados.

-podemos disfrazar a Max-dijo Private mientras Skipper hacia un gesto con su aleta en aprobación.

Después de que ya tenían a los tres reemplazantes y decirles lo que tenían que hacer, entretuvieron a los humanos un rato, mientras las tres niñas se encontraban en la base.

Hasta que deprendo se escucho un fuerte estruendo abajo de ellos interrumpiendo sus acrobacias para las personas, se esperaron lo peor y bajaron rápidamente.

Miraron a las tres chicas quienes estaban a punto de tocar los vidrios de un frasco, claro que los tres no lo permitieron y las cargaron rápidamente.

Rico y Private sintieron algo liquido correr por sus aletas y al mirar encontraron una pequeña herida en el dedo de dalia y kristal, ambos pegaron tremendo grito haciendo llorar a las niñas.

-listo-dijo Private después de ponerle una bandita a cada una.

-voy a ver a los reemplazos-dijo Skipper dirigiéndose al periscopio.-rayos-maldijo por lo bajo captando las miradas de los tres.

-sucede algo?-pregunto Private.

-Tenemos que ir al habitad de dalia y kristal, tu Kowalski cuida a las niñas-ordeno mientras los tres le entregaban a las mencionadas.

Después de resolver el problema de los tres reemplazos y de que estos se fueran, los tres pingüinos regresaron a la base, al entrar vieron a las tres chicas dormidas a un lado de Kowalski.

Se acercaron a ellos y Kowalski se dirigió al laboratorio para seguir reparando su invento teniendo una divertida sonrisa.

Las tres se despertaron y miraron a los pingüinos quienes estaban a punto de cargarlas hasta que ellas dijeron una palabra que los dejo helados.

-papi!-exclamaron las tres con una sonrisa y un toque suave y brillitos alrededor de sus rostros mientras Kowalski reía por lo bajo en el laboratorio.

Los tres se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras las niñas los miraban extrañadas.

_Continuara._

* * *

Jajajaja ese Kowalski, y bien, mi muy loco fic ¿no? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió?, bueno pues desde que nació mi _brother _se me dio la idea, ya que mi hermano siempre llora en las noches y en medio de su llanto me imaginaba una escena que aun no aparece pero aparecerá de ellos, y eso que ya tiene más de un año que se me ocurrió la idea pero hasta ahora me di el tiempo de hacerlo, ¡ah! por si no entendieron, las tres tienen la misma edad, exactamente la misma, a causa del rayo del invento de Kowalski, y otra cosa, aunque dalia sea más grande que Marlene, Marlene es la más grande en edad (la mayor), en todo caso, si fueran humanas se notaria mas, ya que ahí si variaría la estatura, aquí solo por ser diferentes animales.

Dejen reviews si gustan y díganme que les pareció.

Hasta luego~ ^w^/, se me cuidan :)


	2. kowalski y las niñas

Momento en el que kowalski le enseñan a las niñas a decir papi, es muy corto.

Kowalski y las niñas.

Mientras los tres se habían ido al habitad de dalia y kristal, kowalski vio a las tres niñas que estaban jugando, cerca suyo, se sentó a su lado y las volteo para que lo miraran.

-papi-dijo kowalski en frente de las tres.

-Pappi-imito Marlene con dificultad.

-pa-pi-volvió a decir entrecortadamente esta vez para dalia.

-dadi-dijo ladeando la cabeza levemente.

-Pa-pi, papi!-repitió un poco desesperado..

-pa-dijeron las tres mientras kowalski estrechaba su aleta en su cara y sonreía de lado.

-pa…-incito el pingüino.

-pa..?-imitaron las tres con su mirada de inocencia.

-piii~-continuo entonando al último.

Piii?-repitieron las tres niñas.

Papi!-exclamo con una sonrisa.

Papi?-dijeron imitando la sonrisa las tres algo que causo ternura el en pingüino.

-bien-dijo acariciando la cabeza de cada una mientras estas reían-ahora cuando vengas los pingüinos le dicen así, ¿entienden?-pregunto mientras las tres asentían.

-papi-dijeron abrazando al pingüinos.

-A mí me dicen kowalski-dijo un poco avergonzado.

-walki?-dijo dalia con una sonrisa.

-kowa?-esta vez Marlene.

-ski?-dijo por ultimo kristal.

-oh bueno, está bien así-dijo subiendo y bajando los hombros con un suspiro.

Las tres rieron un poco y se acurrucaron en sus piernas para dormir.

Pasaron cinco minutos y los tres habían vuelto, y al momento de tomarlas.

-Papi-dijeron las tres con un toque inocente y suave en el fondo.

Jajajajaja se me ocurrio hacer esto una noche en la que no podía dormir bien, por cierto el koju, es de kowalski y julien nwnU


	3. RiLia?

Hola! ^w^, aquí la conti.

Advertencia: pedofilia.

Pareja destacada: RiLia.

* * *

Las niñas se les quedaron mirando confundidas, con la cabeza levemente inclinada a un lado, y de pronto las caras de los pingüinos se encendieron de rojo sacando hasta vapor.

-¿PAPI?-gritaron los tres mientras kowalski reía en el laboratorio pero suavemente.

-nosotros…yo… ¿eh?-dijo balbuceo skipper al igual que los otros tres aunque prívate se encontraba un poco más tranquilo.

-dalia dilo otra vez-dijo rico cargando a la gata quien se sobresaltó por cargarla tan rápido.

-papi?-dijo ladeando la cabeza y bajando una oreja.

-_oh por dios_-dijo bajando a la gata y tapándose la cara, mientras los otros dos tomaban a su correspondiente niña.

-_no creí que fuera tan demente pero se ve tan linda que ¡ugh!, no voy a sobrevivir así, esta semana será mi fin, y si antes hacía que me retorciera por asquedad ahora que me dice así me va a matar, ¡me va a matar! Y sin tocarme, ¡no!, me siento un pervertido.-_pensó el pingüino tomándose la cabeza con sus aletas mientras la gata lo miraba confundida y con una inocente sonrisa, mientras que un rayo aparecía de fondo atrás de rico.

Skipper se encontraba de la misma forma solo que más rojo.

-_esta niña si en una contrincante fuerte, como es posible que con una palabra así me haya dejado fuera de combate, no, no es posible, vamos cálmate skipper, no pierdas la cordura, ¡NO LA PIERDAS!... Espera, ya la estoy perdiendo, ugh…_-pensó con la mirada sombría y un fondo oscuro más un aura igual oscura a su alrededor.

El único tranquilo era prívate quien sonreía con un leve sonrojo (no como los otras que tenían toda la cara encendida).

-ah que linda, me dijiste papi, dilo otra vez-dijo alegre cargando la coneja.

-¿papi?-dijo confundida.

-jejejje- reía inocentemente abrazándola.

-_aahhh me recuerda a huevin, que linda, aunque de algún modo es diferente a como me sentía en ese entonces, mmm ha de ser por ser tan repentino_-pensó prívate abrazando a kristal.

-papi?-llamo dalia llamando la atención de rico, quien alzo la mirada para verla.

La gata solo mostro su estómago y el pingüino entendió.

Y la misma señal dio las otras dos, les dieron de comer y al terminar se quedaban viéndola mientras las tres jugaban con la misma pelota.

-oigan chicos, porque no le enseñamos a hablar-dijo prívate captando la atención de los dos.

-tienes razón-asintió skipper mientras se paraba y es que se encontraba sentado en frente de la mesa.

Los tres tomaron a su respectiva niña y las pusieron en frente de sí.

-_bien dalia, di: rico_-gruño el pingüino pero era inútil la gata no le entendía nada.

-necesitas que te ayude rico-dijo prívate mientras este volteaba para verlo rico solo asintió.-dalia di: rico-

En lo que la gata trataba de decirlo rico vio a un lado y vio a la coneja dormir.

-m-mi…do-dijo con mucha dificultad mientras rico se decepciono de cómo lo llamo.

-no, ri…co-repitió con una sonrisa.

-d-dido?-dijo volvió a intentar mientras prívate suspiraba y volvía a sonreír con naturalidad.

-rico-ínsito tratando de no presionar a la angora.

-ummm d-dico- repitió con un pequeño sonrojo asiéndola ver más adorable.

-te parece mejor así?-pregunto prívate mirando a rico quien estaba tirado de pansa en el piso y asentía.

-bien, ¡ah!-prefirió al ver a la coneja despertar-bueno me toca enseñarle a kristal.

-dico-dijo dalia con una sonrisa al ver que rico se levantaba pero haciendo cuando el pingüino la vio nuevamente se tumbó.

-bien kristal di: prívate*-dijo teniendo la misma sonrisa que con dalia.

Y de la misma forma le enseño, después de practicar unas horas con las niñas estas ya podían hablar más o menos, aunque solo palabras cortas y muy pocas más sus propios nombres y los suyos y de paso aprender a caminar en dos patas que siempre lo hacían en cuatro.

Kowalski salió cuando skipper lo había llamado para cenar.

-kowaki-dijeron las dos niñas mientras el aludido les sonreía las saludaba.

-como han progresado con las niñas?-pregunto kowalski.

-bien, apenas les estamos enseñando a hablar, y por fortuna también a caminar en dos patas-respondió skipper con tranquilidad.

-oh ya veo-dijo mientras tomaba un pescado.

-kowalski, porque no saben nada, ni caminar, ni hablar, ni algo por el estilo?-pregunto prívate a un lado de él.

-ha de ser efectos secundarios del rayo-respondió viendo como el joven pingüino comía un pescado.

Tan distraídos estaban que no notaron que las niñas habían abierto el refrigerador, no hasta que se escuchó un frasco caer pero no romperse y cuando voltearon vieron a Marlene tomando jugo y embarrarse con este accidentalmente, a dalia comiendo con las manos la mermelada que se había caído manchándose hasta el estómago y parte de su pequeño pecho y a kristal encima de un pastel de frutas obviamente toda cubierta de este, los tres niñeros las tomaron rápidamente sintiéndolas pegajosas.

-¡niñas!-gritaron sobresaltándolas y haciendo que cristalizaran los ojos, para después sonreír y acunarlas para evitar que lloraran.

-será mejor que las bañemos-dijo skipper viendo como las tres se lamian parte de la comida que tenía en sus manos.

De repente a los tres se les encendieron la cara, y no porque fueran pervertidos, ya que aún no se acostumbraban a ellas y sentían raro al saber que eran las chicas de antes, las llevaron al baño y rico regurgito tres tinas en las que cabían las tres perfectamente.

-_dalia que pasa, es agua, tu siempre nada en ella_!-gruño rico ya que la gata forcejeaba tanto al ver el agua.

-parece ser que hasta olvido nadar-dijo kowalski en la entrada de la puerta.

-trata de calmarla-dijo prívate haciendo lo mismo con kristal.

De apoco y con una sonrisa rico fue metiendo a dalia a la tina con agua mientras que esta seguía forcejeando y cristalizando sus ojos, por fin pudo meterla completamente y aunque el agua solo llegaba hasta su ombligo se asustaba, rico dio un suspiro y procedió a enjabonar a la gata.

-ya calmada, si? No te pasara nada-hablo roncamente y con dificultad, para que la gata le entendiera.

Dalia fue tranquilizándose, mientras rico la enjabonaba, le enjabono los brazos y la espalda, solo faltaba el pecho y el estómago, y mientras lo hacía rico recordaba a la otra dalia, kowalski les había dicho que como eran ahora no eran igual de niñas, entonces de niña quizás dalia no era tan llorona como esta, pero aun así esta se le hacía adorable, este pensamiento le hizo sonrojar.

-aahh-ese sonido tan extraño lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y al bajar la mirada vio a la angora sonrojada.

-eh?-emitió el y se sonrojo más que nunca –AAHHH-grito captando las miradas de todos.

-que te sucede soldado?-pregunto skipper viendo al pingüino tirado en el piso mirando a la niña.

-nada-dijo aun en shock, esa sensación que había sentido en su aleta, fue,-oh por dios-dijo en su mente y se acercó a la niña.

Solo le hecho una jicarada de agua para evitar otro accidente, la niña cerro los ojos ante el sorpresivo chorro de agua, después rico la seco con una toalla, pero dalia se encontraba sonrojada mirando a rico algo que avergonzó al pingüino.

El día termino y los pingüinos y las niñas se durmieron aunque rico se sentía avergonzado, aunque por fortuna dalia seguía siendo "la misma".

* * *

Jejejje lamento por este toque de pedofilia, por cierto esta fue la idea que se me cruzo mientras mi _bro_ lloraba. Otra cosa el próximo capi también será RiLia, pero el próximo skilene.


	4. dalia

Nota: perdón la demora, no sabía que enlace tendría este capi, pero ay esta n_n.

Advertencia: lolicon y dalia.

Pareja destacada: RiLia.

* * *

Rico no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de que se habían apagado las luces hace más de media hora, solo miraba la cara adormilada de dalia, sus mejillas rojizas, como abrazaba su cola, pensando en cómo esa pequeña criatura llorona y totalmente sensible era dalia, la chica que no dejaba que la vieran llorar y siempre sonreía, aunque esta también sonreía.

-supongo que no la eh criado bien-pensó, pues no conocía muy bien el pasado de dalia y no podía saber que paso para que tuviera aquella personalidad, ni tampoco conocía ningún suceso de su niñez para que fuera como antes.

-demonios-maldijo por lo bajo para no despertar a su acompañante-porque no contaste cuanto mucho un suceso-grito en su mente apretando el pico.

-mmm-ese sonidito de disgusto atrajo la atención de rico.

Al mirar a la niña noto una mueca de molestia en su cara, soltó su cola y se apretó la entrepierna.

-oh no, no llores, no llores-rogo mentalmente mientras hacia una mueca de horror.

El rostro de dalia suavizo y rico se alivió hasta que recordó algo-espera no me digas que…-dijo parándose un poco para ver debajo de la angora pero se paralizo al ver como la menor abría lentamente los ojos.

-papi dico, quiedo id al baño-dijo débilmente jalando la aleta del pingüino.

-ok-asintió cargando a la niña y sentándose para saltar de su cubículo.

La llevo en el baño, y la puso es el escusado, apartando la mirada.

-_dalia te voy a soltar_-dijo pues no había papel.

-no!, me caide-grito aferrándose más al de la cicatriz.

-_no te vas a caer dalia_, _solo pon las manos aquí_- dijo mientras colocaba las manos de dalia a un lado de sus piernas.

-_ves no te caes-_dijo soltando a la niña un poco insegura mientras lo miraba.

Rico fue por el papel y por fortuna dalia podía limpiarse, mientras el apartaba la mirada para no tener que revivir el recuerdo del accidente del baño, lógico, como no quisiera olvidarlo, si toco la parte más privada de una mujer o hembra, después de unos minutos salió con dalia en sus aletas para irse a dormir.

Se acostó y coloco a la menor entre la pared y el, dalia abrazo su aleta sorprendiendo al pingüino quien se sonrojo.

La felina después de unos segundos se quedó dormida, rico suspiro y cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo lograr que dalia tuviera la misma personalidad de antes hasta que se quedó dormido.

-rico despierta!-la voz de skipper hizo despertar al aludido con un sobresalto.

-eh! Eh?-emitió mirando a los lados un poco adormilado.

-es hora de comer-dijo skipper captando la mirada del de la cicatriz.

-oh-murmuro mientras se volteaba a despertar a su acompañante.

Después de levantarla y salir de su cubículo rico se propuso a hacer el desayuno, al terminar de comer, las tres niñas empezaron a jugar con su pelota, hasta que de pronto el plato se deslizo, los tres reaccionaron rápidamente y cargaron a las tres pero el sujeto entro sin darles tiempo de ocultar a las niñas.

-hola monjitas-saludo julien entrando solo por primera vez.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto skipper encarándolo pero ocultando a Marlene detrás de él.

-pues morice hizo un desastre y ahora está limpiando mi habitad real así que decidí venir aquí-dijo aunque él fue el que tuvo la culpa al sobrecargar la licuadora-y tú que haces?...que escondes?-pregunto mirándolo pues se encontraba mirando el lugar ya que lucía un poco desordenado.

-limpiando-mintió pero julien intento ver su espalda mientras este no lo permitía.

-a-a-achu-ese agudo estornudo llamo la atención del lémur quien volteo hacia rico quien estaba atrás suyo.

Este solo silbo pero julien se le lanzo y para que no aplastara a dalia con la caída la puso adelante algo muy tonto ya que julien vio a dalia, lógicamente.

-pero que lindura-dijo cargando a la ojinaranja mientras rico se paraba.

Dalia comenzó a llorar y rico se la arrebato de las manos del de cola anillada.

-_no la toques_-dijo abrazándola para después avergonzarse por lo que dijo.

-y quien es esta preciosura?, me recuerda a dalia, y más por esta cicatriz-dijo señalando la cicatriz de la mejilla de la gatita.

Dalia se apretó más a rico mientras las cuatro aves se miraban.

-ella es dalia-dijo kowalski después de unos segundos de silencio.

-jajajaja eso es imposible-se rio julien a carcajadas.

-es cierto-adquirió prívate cargando a kristal.

-y como esperan que les crea?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-bueno…-dijo kowalski mirando a sus demás compañeros.

-ok, ok, dalia y yo somos grandes amigos, así que, trae paca-dijo arrebatándole a dalia de las aletas del pingüino.

-dalia, cual es mi baile favorito?-pregunto mirando a los ojos a la gata.

-no lo sabe, ella no recuerda nada, ahora es una niña-dijo kowalski después de un suspiro.

-¡ja! Si claro-se burló bajando a la ojinaranja.

-julien en todo manhata solo hay una gata con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, un collar de pelaje y ojos naranjas, y aquí esta-dijo skipper tomando la cara de julien para que lo mirara a los ojos y después señalar a la gata quien ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-eso ya lo sé pero aun así es imposible que ella sea la dalia que yo conozco -insistió el lémur.

-aun así lo es-dijo skipper comenzando a desesperarse.

-bien, bien, como sucedió esto?-pregunto apartando la mirada.

-pues por culpa de un invento de kowalski-respondió el pingüino de cabeza plana mirando a su teniente.

-Bueno, eso lo explica-dijo mientras todos suspiraban-eh?-emitió al sentir algo pesado en su cola.

Al voltear vio a la ojinaranja abrazando la punta de su cola.

-aun así es linda-dijo cargándola-aunque yo ya me voy-dijo dejándola en el piso.

-julien puedes guardar el secreto?-pidió prívate avanzando unos cuantos paso.

-mmm-murmuro pensativo con una mano en su mentón y miro a la angora quien junto las manos eh hizo una miradita de súplica que solo el lémur pudo ver que ya que la gata le daba la espalda a los pingüinos.

-ok!, lo hare solo por dalia-dijo cargando alegremente a la felina por un momento y después dejarla en el piso para dirigirse a las escaleras.-pero los visitare seguido, para ver a las tres-dijo antes de subir.

-¡esperen!-grito julien entrando de un brinco-me la llevo un rato-dijo corriendo y cargando a la ojinaranja.

-¡no!-exclamo rico arrebatándosela rápidamente.

-oh vamos no le reclames al rey-dijo volviéndose a quitar.

-pero y morice y mort, nos prometiste que no le ibas a decir a nadie de su estado-dijo kowalski a un lado del lémur.

-pues les ordeno que vayan a otro lugar-dijo con expresión aburrida.

-y si alguien te ve?-dijo esta vez skipper.

-no creo que me vean-volvió a decir como si fuera lo más obvio.-dime dalia, quieres ir con tío julien-dijo en frente de la gatita en sus brazos mirando sus ojos.

-tío julien!-repitió alegre abrazándolo.

-tomare eso como un "si"-dijo para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-pero procura que nadie la vea-le advirtió skipper antes de que saliera el lémur.

Una vez ya en el habitad, julien bajo hasta el pasto atrás de su trono.

-qué tal si hablamos, dalia, dime, ¿Qué sabes sobre el querer?-pregunto julien acostado mientras dalia estaba sentada en frente de él.

-querer?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-es cuando te gusta alguien, aunque hay dos formas -respondió sentándose.

-cuáles?-pregunto curiosa.

-un "gustar" como de familia y otro como pareja, como yo con kowalski-lo último lo susurro levemente sonrojado y cerrando los ojos recordando.

-pareja?-pregunto confundida dalia captando la mirada de julien.

-pareja, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y no son familiares y deciden estar siempre juntos-responde dudoso ante su respuesta.

-juntos?-emitió confundida mirando el cielo pensativa.

-se define cuando quieren casarse, y cuando pasa estarán siempre juntos, "en las buenas y en las malas"-imito al sacerdote cuando dice dicha frase-pero solo se deben de casar si se aman los dos, ósea si se quieren.

-yo me casade con dico ya que no somos familiares y yo lo quiedo mucho-sonrió alegre mirando a julien mientras este se sorprendía.

-eh?-logro emitió, sorprendido-jajaja bien, bien, entonces cuando te confieses, díselo cuando nadie escuche-la animo julien, creyendo que lo decía de broma.

Dalia sonrió, ante el gesto de julien de acariciar su cabeza.

-dalia guarda esta platica en secreto, ok?, no se lo digas a nadie por mucho que te insistan-dijo mientras se paraba.

-de acuerdo -asintió alegre siendo cargada por el lémur.

Julien llevo a la niña al habita de los pingüinos y se despidió de ella, mientras la angora se dirigía a ver la tele, por sugerencia de julien, y después de un rato de haber recordado la charla con julien, miro que los lados y al ver que todos estaban centrados en algo, se paró y se dirigió alegre así rico.

-dico!-llamo captando al atención del pingüino.

-¿_Qué pasa_?-dijo mientras dalia se sonrojo levemente.

-me gusta, dico-soltó sorprendiendo al pingüino.

-_también te quiero, dalia_-dijo con una sonrisa divertida acariciando la cabeza de la ojinaranja.

-¡no!, tu querer y el mío, son diferentes-dijo dándole un golpe a la aleta del de la cicatriz.

-_eh_?-mascullo, pues dalia supo que no la tomaba en serio.

-yo me quiedo casar con dico-volvió a soltar, esta vez sonrojando a sobremanera al ojiazul.

-_sa-sabes lo que significa eso?_-cuestiono mientras dalia le respondía con un "si" rápidamente-_donde lo oíste?-_pregunto.

-secreto-respondió desviando la mirada.

-dalia, nosotros no nos podemos casar?-dijo tratando de convencer a la menor.

-quien dice!-exclamo decidida y tomando la cara del pingüino para darle un delicado eh suave beso en la punta del pico, levemente sonrojado.

-dalia!-la cara de rico era todo un poema, todo rojo y en sorprendido.

-me casade contigo, eh dicho-dijo decidida.

Rico comprendió, que en verdad no había educado bien a dalia, no la había educado adecuadamente, esa no era la dalia que conocía, simplemente no lo era!.

* * *

jejeje espero les haya gustado, y MarleneScarlett, gracias pro tus review, y bueno, en deviantart tengo dibujos de ella, soy neko-chibi1, espero que no te decepciones con mis dibujos.


End file.
